


Lo que más valoras

by PerlaNegra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Consensual Underage Sex, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Triwizard Tournament
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: Durante la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, Harry se queda atónito al descubrir que "lo que más valora" se trata, ni más ni menos, que de Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué secretos se esconden detrás de esa revelación?Versión alternativa a lo sucedido en la primera parte de "El Cáliz de Fuego".
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Poliakoff/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	Lo que más valoras

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Underwater](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/640879) by Banana-Ge-Ge. 



> \- Oneshot de regalo para DHP159 , quien fue une de les ganadores en el sorteo que hice en Wattpad para agradecer los 10k seguidores. Pidió un oneshot basado en el fanart de Banana-ge-ge titulado "Underwater".
> 
> \- Versión drarry alternativa a lo sucedido en "El Cáliz de Fuego".
> 
> \- Para escribir me basé tanto en escenas de la película como en las del libro según me convenía, perdón por el enredo (?)
> 
> Advertencias:
> 
> \- Homofobia de parte de algunos personajes.
> 
> \- Escenas un tanto sexuales (aunque no hard) entre dos menores de edad.
> 
> \- Escena un tanto sexual entre un menor (14) y un mayor (17).

* * *

**Lo que más valoras**

_Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras,_

_y para encontrarlo tienes una hora..._

Harry, con el corazón acelerado, alcanzó a escuchar el retazo de la canción de las sirenas y apresuró su nado a través de aquel bosque de algas hacia donde provenían las voces. Ya habían transcurrido más de veinte minutos y el lapso se agotaba con alarmante rapidez.

Sentía que alguien lo observaba y casi podía jurar que había visto a Fleur cerca de él, pero al parpadear y volver a mirar, ella ya no estaba.

Nadó tan ágil como delfín gracias a las aletas que las branquialgas le habían otorgado y, pronto, alcanzó el final de aquella maraña de plantas marinas. Algo pasó velozmente a su lado y vio, por primera vez, a una sirena real. No eran en absoluto como las presentaba la creencia popular: eran monstruosas y más parecidas a un pez que a un humano, verdaderamente feas. Reponiéndose del susto inicial, Harry siguió a la sirena.

La criatura marina lo condujo hasta lo que parecía ser una ciudad sumergida: altas columnas y enormes arcos de piedra cubiertos de alga se alzaban metros y metros hacia arriba, ocultando entre ellos lo que quizá eran las madrigueras donde habitaban las sirenas. El coro que repetía los versos que había escuchado dentro del huevo de oro, se oía cada vez más cerca.

Harry se introdujo en la ciudad y notó a docenas de sirenas semiocultas entre las columnas, observándolo pasar. Harry las miró con desconfianza: no tenía idea si estaban autorizadas a atacarlo o no, pero, al ver que no hacían ningún movimiento ofensivo, Harry prosiguió su camino. Siguiendo las voces que cantaban, pronto tuvo ante él una visión terrorífica.

Cuatro figuras humanas flotaban amarradas al fondo del agua. Harry frunció el ceño y se acercó lo más rápido que pudo; no alcanzaba a ver bien de quiénes se trataba. Estaba horrorizado de que fueran _personas;_ cuando había escuchado los versos dentro del huevo, se había imaginado que lo que las sirenas iban a tomar de cada campeón sería un objeto querido, algo... algo como su escoba, una prenda de ropa o un libro. Harry incluso había tenido pesadillas donde las sirenas se llevaban su Saeta de Fuego y la arruinaban al meterla al agua. Era absurdo e inconcebible que, en vez de cosas, fueran _seres vivos._ _¿Por qué Dumbledore permitiría algo así?_ Recordó entonces que Ron y él no habían visto a Hermione desde la noche anterior, cuando McGonagall la había mandado llamar, y el pulso se le aceleró.

_¿Sería posible que fuera ella?_

Nadó lo más rápido que pudo sin quitar la vista de aquellas espeluznantes figuras flotantes. No se movían, no parecían despiertos, parecían... Harry suprimió un escalofrío. Pronto, le quedó claro que eran tres mujeres y un hombre, y que estaban rodeados por sirenas con tridentes, quienes parecían vigilarlos.

Harry llegó ante ellos y se detuvo de golpe. Tal como lo había temido, Hermione estaba ahí. Harry la miró unos segundos, angustiado, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que sólo estaba dormida: pequeñas burbujas de aire salían de su nariz, indicando que seguía viva. Se fijó en las otras personas. Eran Cho Chang, una niña pequeña de cabello platinado que tenía que ser la hermana menor de Fleur y... Draco Malfoy.

Harry los miró a los cuatro de hito en hito. _Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras._ Aquello no tenía sentido. ¿Se suponía que uno de esos cuatro era la persona que Harry más valoraba dentro de Hogwarts? Entonces, tendría que ser Hermione, ¿no? Porque Cho... Cho no podía ser. Era cierto que Harry había tenido cierto enamoramiento por ella, pero los últimos meses ni siquiera le había dedicado un pensamiento. Ella seguramente sería la rehén de Cedric, pues ellos dos estaban saliendo desde el Baile de Navidad. Y la niña, sin lugar a dudas, se trataba de la rehén de Fleur.

Por descarte, sólo le restaban Hermione y Malfoy. Flotando en el agua helada y con las sirenas observándolo burlonas, Harry miró alternadamente entre su mejor amiga y su rival. Uno de ellos era el rehén de Krum y, el otro, el suyo propio. Sus ojos se clavaron entonces en la figura estilizada y elegante de Malfoy (sí, aun así como estaba, inconsciente y debajo del agua, Malfoy se veía _bien_ ) y lo imaginó siendo el rehén de Krum.

Algo caliente le brotó desde el estómago y lo hizo enojar, aunque no supo por qué. Pero, que Malfoy fuera algo especial para Krum... no era tan imposible, ¿o sí? Después de todo, los alumnos de Durmstrang se sentaban siempre en la mesa de Slytherin. Quizá, durante las largas horas de comida, ellos dos habían desarrollado una fuerte amistad.

 _Esto es estúpido_ , pensó, avergonzándose de sentirse molesto. Sabía que, si estuviera fuera del agua, estaría sonrojado. No entendía por qué Malfoy podría ser el rehén de Krum, pero así tenía que ser. No era posible que fuera el suyo, eso era completamente inconcebible, absurdo y...

Se interrumpió porque las sirenas se agitaron a su alrededor, anunciando la llegada de Cedric. El campeón de Hufflepuff, quien se había colocado una burbuja de aire alrededor de la cara para poder respirar bajo el agua, llegó hasta los rehenes y, sin dudarlo, usó su varita para liberar a Cho. Le hizo una seña de reconocimiento a Harry, indicándole que se diera prisa, y salió nadando de ahí con la chica de Ravenclaw.

Harry, indeciso, de nuevo se quedó mirando entre Hermione y Malfoy. En el fondo de su mente, algo le gritaba lo que _era obvio_ y que él se negaba a aceptar. _Deja de hacerte el tonto, tú sabes bien que Hermione y Krum_ _fueron juntos al Baile y además_ _tienen meses encontrándose en la biblioteca. ¿Entonces, qué te queda?_ Observó a Malfoy con aprensión, terco en no desear reconocer que... Tuvo más miedo que el que había sentido antes de sumergirse al lago para enfrentar lo desconocido. Negó con la cabeza. _No, no, no. Hermione es mi rehén, no Malfoy. ¿O sí?_

Pero entonces, llegó Krum con la mitad del cuerpo transformado en tiburón (como si hubiese deseado transfigurarse entero pero le hubiese salido mal) y, sin perder ni un solo segundo, aferró la cuerda que sujetaba a Hermione entre sus afilados dientes de escualo y nadó hacia la superficie arrastrándola consigo.

Harry los miró irse y sintió que el alma se le caía hasta el fondo del lago, metros y metros hacia abajo. Lentamente, se giró de nuevo hacia Malfoy.

Ahora sí no cabía ninguna duda, no podía continuar negándoselo.

Nadó hacia él para asegurarse de que sí fuese el mismo Malfoy que él conocía. Quizá... quizá estaba viendo mal y, ¿se trataba de otra persona?... Flotó hasta quedar a un palmo y no le cupo duda de que era el mismo Malfoy de siempre. Su cabello rubio flotaba fantasmagóricamente alrededor de su cabeza, como un halo, y vestía túnicas de Slytherin. Incluso traía puesto el anillo que Harry le había visto usar desde hacía años. Harry le tocó levemente una mano y se asustó porque se sentía casi congelado. Miró a su alrededor y vio que las sirenas que portaban tridentes se habían retirado, asustadas por la llegada de Krum, y se dio cuenta, con más miedo, de que el tiempo se agotaba y Fleur no llegaba por su rehén.

Harry miró a Malfoy a la cara, apretó los labios y se decidió. Continuaba sin poder entender por qué los organizadores del Torneo habían creído que Malfoy era su persona favorita en todo el castillo (definitivamente, a Harry se le ocurrían muchísimos otros que podrían haber estado ahí en vez de él: Ron o Hagrid, para empezar), pero decidió dejar aquel malentendido para después. En todo caso, en ese instante, lo que urgía era salvar la vida de Malfoy y de la niña de Beauxbatons, aunque al primero lo detestara y la segunda no fuera su rehén _:_ si no los rescataba, se quedarían ahí abajo para siempre y Harry, por supuesto, no podía permitir que sucediera eso.

En ese momento ni siquiera le cruzó por la cabeza que tenía que pasar la prueba. A causa de la impresión de ver que Malfoy era "su persona más valorada", Harry se había olvidado por completo de que se suponía que tendría que rescatarlo para sumar puntos en el Torneo.

Se giró sobre el agua para alcanzar los pies de Malfoy y le desató la cuerda. Lo tomó del brazo y, con él, nadó hacia la pequeña niña. Cerciorándose de que las sirenas con tridentes no estuvieran cerca, Harry cortó la cuerda con magia y comenzó a nadar hacia arriba cargando con ambos cuerpos.

Le costó bastante esfuerzo porque pesaban muchísimo, pero, finalmente y justo cuando el efecto de las branquialgas estaba pasando, Harry pudo romper la superficie del agua con los dos rehenes y éstos despertaron.

La cara de Malfoy era un auténtico poema.

* * *

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue una maraña de acontecimientos que quedarían como un recuerdo borroso en la mente de Harry mucho después.

De algún modo, Malfoy y él consiguieron llegar hasta las plataformas ayudando a la pequeña hermana de Fleur, y Harry estaba cien por ciento convencido de que la presencia de la niña había sido el único motivo por el cual Malfoy se había resistido a ahogarlo antes de dejar el lago. El fuego asesino que brillaba en sus ojos grises era mucho más que elocuente.

Varias manos los auxiliaron, los subieron a las plataformas y los envolvieron en toallas y cobertores; Fleur llegó a agradecerles y los besó a ambos; los de Slytherin se acercaron subrepticiamente hasta Malfoy y, sin decir palabra y mirando a Harry con odio, tiraron de su compañero para llevárselo con ellos. Ron estaba mudo de asombro, tan impactado como el mismo Harry se sentía. Se paró a un lado de todos los de Gryffindor que rodeaban, vitoreaban y felicitaban a Harry y miró a éste con gesto interrogante.

Harry, comprendiendo la pregunta silenciosa de su amigo, se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. Ni él mismo lo sabía.

Buscó a su alrededor, pero tanto Malfoy como los de Slytherin, ya se habían perdido de vista.

* * *

El siguiente par de horas, Harry repitió tantas veces las palabras "No lo sé, no lo entiendo, debe ser una broma de mal gusto de parte de Dumbledore", que pronto dejaron de tener sentido hasta para él. Porque, después de que pasara la alegría y orgullo inicial que habían sentido los de Gryffindor por el desempeño de Harry en la Segunda Prueba, comenzaron las esperadas y comprensibles preguntas.

¿Por qué Malfoy y no Ron? ¿En serio, Potter? ¿Qué mierda nos has estado ocultando? ¿Son amigos en secreto? ¿Tan masoquista eres que tu rival es tu persona más valorada? ¿Así de lejos llegan tus tendencias suicidas? _¿O es que eres homosexual_ _y te gusta_ _Malfoy_ _?_

—¡No sé, no, no lo sé! ¿Por qué no van y le preguntan al puto comité que dirige este Torneo de los cojones?

—¡Harry!

Harry no respondió. Se suponía que los de Gryffindor iban a celebrar una fiesta en la sala común, pero aquello se había vuelto un interrogatorio a toda regla. Furioso, Harry subió corriendo al dormitorio de los chicos de cuarto, y Hermione y Ron lo siguieron. Cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos y, por primera vez en horas, los tres se quedaron a solas.

Harry se dejó caer de muy mal humor sobre su cama. Ron y Hermione se cruzaron de brazos y lo miraron sin decir palabra. La tensión entre ellos se alargó hasta que Harry no pudo aguantarlo más y se sentó de golpe.

—¡Es que en serio no sé qué fue lo que pasó! ¡No entiendo una mierda! Dumbledore debe haberse equivocado... Quizá... Quizá cuando los otros organizadores le preguntaron quién era mi persona más valorada, se confundió y en vez de decir "Ron" dijo "Malfoy" por simple asociación de ideas. ¡O yo qué sé!

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eso no fue lo que pasó, Harry.

—¿Ah, no? —le preguntó Ron a la chica. Desde que habían regresado del lago, Ron había estado enojado no sólo con Harry, sino también con Hermione, y Harry intuía que era porque ahora todos sabían sin lugar a dudas lo que Krum sentía por ella. Aunque trataba de ser comprensivo con su amiga, era evidente que Ron se moría de celos—. ¿Serías tan amable de iluminarnos, entonces?

Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Suspiró y procedió a explicarles:

—Anoche, cuando McGonagall me mandó llamar a su despacho, resultó que ya estaban ahí Malfoy, Cho y la pequeña Gabrielle, quienes, como yo, no sabían para qué nos habían convocado. Dumbledore y los jueces nos explicaron que usaron el Cáliz de Fuego para _averiguar_ quién era "la prenda más valorada" de cada campeón —Hermione usó los dedos para formar las comillas y puso los ojos en blanco, como si lo encontrara muy cursi— y resultó que había arrojado nuestros nombres. Cho y yo no lo encontramos tan descabellado, Gabrielle, por supuesto, menos que nadie, pero Malfoy... —Hizo una pausa y se rió mucho mientras les relataba—: Malfoy hizo todo un escándalo y se puso como loco. Se negó a participar como rehén, les gritó a todos que eso era ridículo, que tenía que tratarse de un error y exigió salir de la oficina. Estaba aporreando la puerta cuando finalmente Snape perdió la paciencia, lo hechizó y lo dejó inconsciente. De ahí en adelante, Malfoy dejó de quejarse, por supuesto, más que nada porque estuvo dormido hasta que nos hechizaron a todos para bajarnos al lago.

Harry estaba con la boca abierta y su mente se había quedado trabada en el punto donde Hermione había mencionado el uso del Cáliz de Fuego. Se suponía que el jodido artefacto mágico _nunca_ se equivocaba. ¿Cómo iba a poder discutir contra ese hecho?

—¿Por qué... por qué no lo mencionaste allá abajo? —le preguntó Harry a su amiga con voz suave. El enojo se le había pasado y ahora sólo se sentía asombrado e incrédulo—. Me refiero a que fue una decisión del Cáliz y no de los jueces.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. Todavía se estaba riendo un poco.

—Pensé que complicaría las cosas. Creí que tú preferirías que los demás pensaran que fue un error de Dumbledore, ¿o no? —preguntó inquisitiva y de pronto se puso muy seria—. Habrá que ver qué opina la prensa de esto. Ya estoy viendo a Rita Skeeter escribiendo algún artículo donde ponga en duda tu orientación sexual para desprestigiarte.

A Harry se le congeló la sangre en las venas: ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Pero no se atrevió a negar nada ante sus amigos porque, para empezar, si era honesto con él mismo, tampoco estaba seguro de su heterosexualidad. Todo era muy confuso en su vida en ese mismo instante.

Ron, haciendo eco de lo que Harry estaba pensando, preguntó con un hilo de voz:

—Eso quiere decir que... ¿de algún modo, _realmente_ Malfoy es la persona más valorada en Hogwarts para Harry?

Harry se sintió terrible. Después de haber recuperado la amistad de Ron, lo último que quería era volver a alejarse de él. Abrió la boca, pero no supo qué decir. Ni siquiera él entendía qué era lo que había pasado. Era cierto que los últimos meses habían ocurrido _ciertas cosas_ entre Malfoy y él, pero...

Hermione acudió a su rescate:

—No es que Harry no te aprecie como a su mejor amigo, Ronald. Lo de él con Malfoy es... diferente. Me atrevería a decir que ni siquiera podemos clasificarlo como amistad. Ten en cuenta que las palabras del verso de las sirenas fueron: "la persona que más valoras", no "tu mejor amigo" ni "la persona que más quieres"... Supongo que Harry valora a Malfoy por ciertas razones que, estoy segura, ahora mismo va a explicarnos. ¿Verdad, Harry?

Harry se armó de valor, suspiró y encaró a sus dos amigos. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Voy a contarles qué es lo que ha estado sucediendo entre Malfoy y yo. ¡Aunque no es la gran cosa! No-no entiendo por qué el Cáliz podría haber pensado que Malfoy es mi persona favorita en el colegio —se apresuró a añadir sin mirar a los otros a los ojos—. En serio, está exagerando.

Hubo un incómodo silencio y entonces Ron murmuró:

—¿Estás tratando de convencernos a nosotros o a ti?

Hermione apretó los labios para no sonreír y Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Suspiró con hastío y se hizo el ánimo.

—Okay. Todo comenzó en los Mundiales de Quidditch. ¿Recuerdan cuando los mortífagos llegaron a incendiar el campamento y tuvimos que huir?

* * *

En cuanto hubieron rescatado a Draco de las garras de Potter y del grupo de admiradores que los habían rodeado, los chicos de Slytherin de cuarto año se apresuraron a llevárselo al primer bote que zarpó de regreso a tierra firme. En el breve trayecto por la plataforma, Draco notó la mirada extrañada y enojosa de Poliakov casi taladrándole la nuca. Se giró hacia el estudiante de Durmstrang y lo observó con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo se atrevía a nada, aquel ruso?

Draco no le pertenecía, no tenía ningún derecho a molestarse porque ahora resultaba que, por alguna razón que escapaba a su comprensión, Draco era "la persona más valorada por el puto Harry Potter, campeón número dos de Hogwarts". Draco negó con la cabeza al recordar la impresión que había sufrido cuando le dijeron tal cosa delante de todos los profesores y de las otras rehenes. Nunca olvidaría el gesto de sabihonda que había puesto la sangre sucia Granger. Draco hubiera querido darle un buen puñetazo en la nariz respingada. Y pensar que él había hecho todo lo posible para que Potter lo odiara con ganas, ¿cómo había sucedido aquello?

Ahora no sólo el maldito colegio estaba enterado, sino que el Mundo Mágico en general no demoraría nada en conocer ese sucio secreto. Draco vio a lo lejos a Skeeter y a su fotógrafo observándolo con la boca abierta mientras Blaise, Pansy, Greg y Vincent lo ayudaban a subir a una lancha y se largaban.

Nadie dijo nada durante el trayecto por el agua. Draco, todavía mojado y envuelto en toallas, clavó la mirada en el suelo de madera de la embarcación y se sumió en un silencio necio. Sentía la mirada furiosa de Pansy sobre él y la muy curiosa de los otros tres. Sabía que Pansy estaría furibunda no porque Potter y él tuvieran _algo,_ sino porque Draco no se los había contado y por las implicaciones que aquello le acarrearía a su vida. Como, por ejemplo...

—¿Ya pensaste cuántos infartos le darán a tu padre cuando lea el periódico mañana? —preguntó Blaise medio en broma, adivinando sus pensamientos. A pesar de su tono de burla, también había un dejo de preocupación.

Draco no respondió y sólo intensificó su gesto de enojo aunque sintió un retortijón en las tripas del puro miedo. Apretó los dientes. Nunca se habría imaginado, ni en sus más locos sueños, que Potter lo elegiría a él como _algo_ _más_ aparte de ser su rival más encarnizado.

—Llegando a la sala común vas a contarnos _todo,_ Draco —sentenció Pansy. Y no era una petición dicha "por favor".

Draco no respondió, pero se dejó guiar por sus compañeros desde el lago hasta que estuvieron a salvo de miradas indiscretas en la mazmorra de Slytherin.

Una vez ahí, sin decir nada, Draco entró a su dormitorio para darse una ducha caliente y cambiarse de ropa. Al salir del baño, se encontró con Blaise y Pansy esperándolo junto a la cama. Greg y Vincent, a quienes les importaba todo menos, seguramente se habían quedado haciendo guardia fuera de la puerta por órdenes de la chica. Suspirando con resignación, Draco caminó hacia ellos y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Que desembuches todo —fue Blaise el que habló—. No vamos a creer ni por un momento que Potter está enamorado de ti sólo porque sí. Cuéntanos qué fue lo que pasó.

Draco soltó una risotada que sonó más amarga de lo que hubiera deseado.

—Potter no está enamorado de mí. Seguramente, sólo soy... Sólo fui su... no lo sé, su _experimento_ _gay_ o yo qué sé _._ —Miró a los otros dos y añadió—: Porque yo soy gay. Tenía mis dudas pero... ya estoy totalmente seguro de eso.

Hubo un largo silencio seguido de un:

—¿Se supone que esa noticia debería sorprendernos? —de Blaise. Draco miró a Pansy con enojo—. Sí, sí, Pans me contó lo que pasó en el Baile de Navidad. ¿Realmente creías que no me lo diría?

—Lo siento, cariño —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Era un chisme muy bueno como para no compartirlo: tú y tu aventura homo con ese estudiante tan sexy de Durmstrang.

Draco arqueó las cejas. Sí, esa era una parte de lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Lo que Pansy no sabía, era lo que había pasado _después._

—¿Quieren que les cuente o no? —espetó de mala gana. Ninguno de sus amigos respondió, así que continuó diciendo—: El punto es que, el día en que me di cuenta de eso... De que soy gay, quiero decir... También pasó otra cosa.

—¿Estás hablando del Baile de Navidad?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No. Fue antes. En los Mundiales de Quidditch. Yo... Tuve una especie de revelación y luego... —Negó con la cabeza—. Hice algo imperdonable. Si mi padre lo supiera... Si supiera lo que soy y lo que hice esa noche... Créanme. Preferiría quedarme en el fondo del puto lago antes de enfrentarme con él.

Arrugó el gesto y se perdió en los recuerdos de lo que había estado sucediendo durante aquel año escolar, sin tener idea de que, muchos metros arriba del castillo, en la Torre de Gryffindor, Harry Potter estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo con sus dos mejores amigos.

* * *

Aquella tarde de agosto, apenas unos pocos días antes de volver a Hogwarts, Draco había viajado con su padre a presenciar la final de los Mundiales de Quidditch. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de encontrarse con una cara conocida entre aquella enorme multitud? Seguramente, ínfimas. Y no obstante, tuvo que ir y toparse frente a frente con Potter y la familia Weasley. Draco intentó mostrarse sarcástico e indiferente, pero la verdad fue que ver a Potter ahí lo afectó demasiado. El héroe parecía haber crecido con ganas durante el verano; ya no era, ni de lejos, el mismo chico flacucho y bajito que le había ganado la snitch en el último partido del tercer año.

Traía el cabello más largo y alborotado y la alegría de estar ahí en esa fiesta se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes, dándole una apariencia despreocupada y atractiva que Draco no recordaba haberle conocido.

La imagen de Potter así se le quedó grabada a fuego en el cerebro.

Draco se pasó el partido completo pensando en Potter y en el modo en que su padre lo había enfrentado. Lo que Lucius le había dicho al otro chico había sonado casi como una _amenaza,_ y Draco, echándole furtivas miradas a su progenitor, se dio cuenta de que Lucius sabía algo que él no.

Abajo, en el campo del estadio, las mascotas del equipo de Bulgaria, las veelas, volvieron a bailar y a provocar que casi todos los hombres en la tribuna se pusieran en estado de idiotez. Draco había notado que su padre cerraba los ojos para no resultar afectado cada vez que las veelas hacían acto de presencia, y fue entonces cuando, con un sobresalto, se dio cuenta de que él _no sentía nada de nada_ ante los poderes seductores de aquellas criaturas mágicas.

Esa revelación terminó por arruinarle lo que quedaba del partido. Se la pasó temblando y, ciertamente, no de frío.

* * *

Horas después, apoyado de espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, Draco observaba desde la distancia cómo _los mortífagos_ destruían el campamento y torturaban a una familia de muggles, levantándola por los aires a pura fuerza de magia.

Draco apretó la mandíbula. Sabía que su padre estaba ahí, entre ellos. Y sabía que se trataba de quienes, hacía años, se habían hecho llamar "mortífagos". Los esbirros del Señor Tenebroso.

Lucius jamás le había hablado claro a Draco acerca de eso, pero Draco podía presentir en cada palabra de apoyo a las acciones cometidas en nombre de la pureza de sangre, cuál era la afiliación y la lealtad de su padre. Y esa noche, parecía estarse celebrando una reunión de viejos compañeros. Draco resopló con desdén, recordando cómo Lucius lo había despertado en medio de la noche para mandarlo lejos, indicándole que se escondiera en la arboleda hasta que todo pasara y ordenándole que prestara atención para ver si "aprendía algo bueno".

Y de nuevo, como si el destino se empeñara en burlarse de él con ganas, volvió a toparse con Harry Potter y sus compinches.

* * *

Ron acababa de tropezarse con las raíces de un árbol y Hermione, un tanto harta, usó su varita para convocar un _lumos_ e iluminar su camino a través del bosque. Escucharon una risita a unos metros de ellos y Hermione dirigió la luz hacia ahí.

—¿Y cómo no vas a tropezarte con semejante tamaño de pies, Weasley?

Era Malfoy, quien, vestido con la misma ropa que había tenido en el estadio, estaba apoyado contra un árbol, simplemente esperando.

A Harry le hirvió la sangre en las venas: no tenía ninguna duda de que el padre de Malfoy era uno de los magos que estaban ocasionando aquel destrozo y tenían a los muggles bajo su poder.

—¿Por qué no vas y te metes una escoba por el culo como el marica que eres, Malfoy? —le gritó Ron, poniéndose rojo.

—¡Ron! —intervino Hermione.

El gesto de Malfoy se descompuso y perdió su expresión burlesca, como si las palabras de Ron le hubiesen afectado demasiado. En vez de continuar discutiendo, lo que Malfoy hizo fue echar un vistazo a la lejanía, allá donde las explosiones estaban destruyendo todo. Titubeó un poco y, entonces, sin mirarlos directamente a la cara, dijo:

—Yo que ustedes me daría prisa en alejarme. No querrán que _ellos_ vean a Granger.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Malfoy? —le preguntó Hermione de mala gana, aunque, para Harry, quedaba clarísimo el motivo. Se preguntó si de veras Hermione no lo veía como él.

Malfoy finalmente giró la cara hacia ellos e hizo una mueca que intentaba parecer de desprecio.

—Porque eres hija de muggles, Granger, ¿por qué va a ser? ¿No ves lo que están haciendo con esa familia?

Harry tomó a su amiga del brazo.

—Hermione, Malfoy tiene razón. Vámonos —le pidió, tirando de ella. Hermione tenía los ojos clavados en Malfoy, quien sólo los miraba desafiante. Otra explosión sucedió en el campamento, pero se escuchó y se sintió tan cercana que todos se agacharon un poco por puro instinto.

Malfoy miró a todos lados con nerviosismo.

—¿Por qué están acá solos? ¿Dónde dejaste a tu padre, Weasley? ¿No estaba cuidándolos? ¿O acaso ha ido a tratar de rescatar a los muggles ésos? No sabe con quién se está metiendo, ¿verdad?

Harry, Ron y Hermione, quienes ya habían empezado a alejarse de Malfoy, se detuvieron ante esas palabras y volvieron a girarse hacia él. Harry se sentía desconcertado porque lo dicho por Malfoy podría haberse tratado de una burla, sólo que... no lo era. No sonaba como tal.

—¿Y tú sí sabes quiénes son ésos que están alborotando, cierto, Malfoy? —le gritó Ron, quien no parecía compartir las dudas de Harry acerca del tono de lo dicho por el otro—. Apuesto que tu papi querido es uno de los que andan ahí ocultos bajo una máscara como el vil cobarde que es.

Malfoy arrugó todavía más el gesto y dijo con voz amarga:

—Me temo que si fuera así, Weasley, no te lo diría. —Les dedicó una mirada cargada de resentimiento—. ¿Qué esperan para largarse? ¡Váyanse, con una mierda!

—Piérdete, Malfoy —dijo Ron finalmente y los tres caminaron bosque adentro.

Después de aquello pasaron una y mil cosas que mantuvieron a los chicos ocupados, pero cuando finalmente Harry se encontró acostado sobre la pequeña litera en la tienda, pudo pensar en Malfoy y su inquietante comportamiento.

¿Por qué sería que Malfoy realmente había parecido más como si estuviera dándoles un consejo y no atacándolos?

Harry repasó en su mente cada palabra dicha por Malfoy y su lenguaje corporal, y no podía sacarse de la cabeza la absurda idea de que Malfoy verdaderamente parecía no querer que los magos enmascarados los alcanzaran y les hicieran daño.

Pero eso era tan absurdo e irrisorio que Harry intentó sepultarlo en el fondo de su mente para olvidarlo.

* * *

Después de unos pocos días en La Madriguera, Harry estaba montado en el expreso de Hogwarts rumbo al colegio, sentado en un compartimento sólo con Ron, Hermione y sus mascotas. En el exterior estaba cayendo una lluvia torrencial, pero el ruido provocado por el agua y el mismo traqueteo del tren no fueron suficientes para ahogar las voces que llegaron hasta ellos desde el compartimento vecino: las puertas estaban entreabiertas y pudieron escuchar la voz arrastrada de Malfoy.

—Mi padre siempre quiso que yo fuera a Durmstrang en vez de Hogwarts, especialmente porque es amigo del director de allá. Pero fue mi madre la que insistió en que me quedara en el Reino Unido. No soportaba la idea de que me fuera tan lejos.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Parkinson—. ¿Qué hubieras preferido?

Hubo una larga pausa donde Malfoy pareció pensarse la pregunta.

—Pues... En Durmstrang tienen una visión más abierta hacia las artes oscuras. Eso, al menos, habría sido interesante.

Hermione, meneando la cabeza en un gesto negativo, se levantó de su asiento y cerró la puerta del compartimento con fuerza.

—¿Así que preferiría haber ido a Durmstrang? ¡Ojalá lo hubiese hecho para no tener que aguantarlo!

Comenzaron a hablar del tema y fue como Harry se enteró de que Durmstrang era otro colegio de magia similar a Hogwarts, el cual estaba en algún lugar secreto muy al norte de Europa. Mientras Ron y Hermione se burlaban de lo genial que hubiera sido que Malfoy hubiese ido ahí, Harry no dijo nada y se quedó muy pensativo.

Miró por la ventana y, mientras observaba la lluvia golpear el cristal, llegó a la conclusión de que a él no le habría gustado que Malfoy no hubiese asistido a Hogwarts. Era un grano en el culo, cierto, pero... Una vida sin Malfoy en el colegio se le antojaba bastante sosa. Para empezar, Harry había descubierto que era _bueno_ volando gracias a que Malfoy lo había provocado a ir por la recordadora de Neville. Si no hubiera sido por Malfoy, McGonagall no habría visto volar a Harry y no lo habría convertido en el buscador de quidditch más joven en un siglo. Harry no podía visualizarse a él mismo sin jugar al quidditch, así que al menos eso tenía que agradecérselo al cretino.

Además, si no hubiera sido por Malfoy y sus intrigas para que ejecutaran a Buckbeak, Hermione y Harry no lo habrían rescatado. Y sin él, ¿cómo habrían podido ayudarle a Sirius a escapar del castillo?

Arqueó las cejas mientras pensaba en todo eso. ¿No era increíble que le debiera tantas cosas a Malfoy y sus provocaciones?

—¿En qué piensas, Harry? ¿En la Marca Oscura del Mundial de Quidditch? —preguntó Hermione sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Ron y ella estaban observándolo con extrañeza.

Harry sonrió de medio lado. Quizá pecando de inocente, les confesó a sus amigos:

—Volviendo al tema de antes, la verdad es que a mí sí me gusta que Malfoy esté en nuestro colegio. —Ron casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Harry se rió y se apresuró a explicar—: Piénsenlo: todos los momentos que nos ha regalado, las cosas que hemos logrado gracias a sus bravuconerías. La diversión que hemos tenido a sus costillas. Como ese memorable derechazo que le diste el año pasado, Hermione.

Ron asintió a regañadientes, otorgándole un punto de razón a Harry ahí, pero Hermione, en cambio, no dijo nada y se le quedó mirando a Harry un tanto suspicaz.

* * *

Durante los dos primeros meses de aquel cuarto curso, Harry tuvo tiempo de sobra para arrepentirse de no haber deseado que Malfoy estuviera estudiando muy lejos de ahí. Por alguna razón que Harry no entendía, Malfoy parecía más agresivo que nunca y no perdía una oportunidad para provocarlo y buscarle pelea, usando golpes muy bajos, como, por ejemplo, insultando a la familia de Ron.

Harry lo atribuyó en gran parte a la ausencia de la Copa de Quidditch durante ese año. Por culpa del Torneo de los Tres Magos, no iba a haber partidos entre casas, y ni siquiera entrenamientos ni equipos formados. Harry lo extrañaba con ganas, echaba de menos el cansancio físico provocado por un buen entrenamiento y lo fácil que era dormir después de eso, y no le costaba trabajo imaginar que tal vez eso mismo era lo que le sucedía a Malfoy.

En clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Malfoy y su pandilla de Slytherin comenzaron a portarse tan mal con Hagrid que éste los separó y los puso a trabajar en duplas con alumnos de otras casas.

A Harry, por supuesto, le tocó hacer equipo con Malfoy.

Hagrid, un tanto apenado, le explicó a Harry que sólo confiaba en él para hacerle frente a las bravuconerías del chico de Slytherin y mantenerlo vigilado, porque la verdad era que temía por la _integridad_ de sus "inocentes e indefensos" escregutos de cola explosiva: pensaba que tal vez Malfoy pudiera hacerles daño.

Los escregutos, los bichos más horripilantes y peligrosos con los que Hagrid los había hecho trabajar desde que era profesor de esa asignatura, habían estado matándose entre ellos desde el inicio del curso, así que Harry sabía bien que Malfoy (y todos en la clase) podían sentarse tranquilamente a esperar que terminaran de extinguirse sin ayuda de nadie.

Harry no lo reconocería ni bajo tortura china, pero trabajar junto a Malfoy mientras tenían que alimentar a los escregutos con cosas asquerosas como vísceras de rana o huevos de diferentes insectos, era al menos entretenido. Era cierto que Malfoy se la pasaba quejándose de los bichos de Hagrid, pero lo hacía con comentarios mordaces y graciosos, diciendo en voz alta cosas que Harry también pensaba pero no se atrevía a manifestar para no herir los sentimientos de su profesor.

Pero el punto era que estaba bastante de acuerdo con lo que Malfoy opinaba y, muchas veces, mientras trabajaban limpiando el desastre hecho por los monstruos o picando hígado de sapo para tentarlos a comer, Harry tenía que mirar hacia otro lado para que Malfoy no se diera cuenta de que lo había hecho sonreír.

Como aquella mañana de finales de octubre: Hagrid los había mandado a meter a los pocos escregutos que quedaban vivos en cajas con cobertores y almohadas para ver si se sentían inclinados a dormir. Harry se acercó hacia donde Malfoy ya había conseguido meter un bicho dentro de una caja, y estuvo seguro de que lo pilló tatareando una canción de cuna.

— _Estrellita, ¿dónde estás? Me pregunto quién serás_ —susurraba Malfoy muy bajito, casi con los labios cerrados, intentando que nadie lo escuchara. Pero, para su mala suerte, Harry le ponía demasiada atención. Éste no pudo contenerse y soltó un resoplido de risa. Malfoy lo oyó y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para girarse hacia Harry—. ¿Sucede algo, Potter? —le preguntó en tono peligroso.

Harry, quien había estado ocupado intentando pasar una cuerda alrededor del vientre de un escreguto hembra que trató de succionarle la sangre de los brazos, se sentía de muy mal humor. Se paró junto a Malfoy y lo miró de arriba abajo.

Los dos, como la mayoría de sus compañeros durante aquella clase ridícula, traían el uniforme arrugado, sucio y hasta roto en algunas partes. Además, a pesar del clima fresco de otoño, el trabajo físico derivado de cuidar a los escregutos, los había hecho sudar. Malfoy iba despeinado y mostraba una imagen muy alejada de la imperturbable que siempre solía mantener. Y por alguna razón, eso inquietaba a Harry aunque no entendía por qué. Apretó los puños a los costados, deseoso de que Malfoy le diera motivos para echársele encima.

A golpes, por supuesto.

—Linda canción esa que estabas cantando, Malfoy. ¿Recuerdos de tu niñez? Seguro que cuando eras un bebé tu madre te encontraba tan repugnante como escreguto y te obligaba a dormir para no verte la cara.

Malfoy pareció sorprenderse un poco ante el ataque de Harry, pero se repuso rápido y sonrió malévolo.

—Al menos yo tenía madre, Potter —canturreó con crueldad—. No como otros miserables huérfanos que no los querían en sus casas de acogida.

Harry dio un par de pasos hacia Malfoy, bien dispuesto a darle una trompada.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —los interrumpió Hagrid—. ¿Acaso escuché que les están cantando canciones de cuna? ¡Excelente idea, Malfoy! Diez puntos para Slytherin. ¡A ver, todos! Vamos a intentar con canciones para dormir. Tomen a su escreguto y...

Malfoy, quien no parecía tan urgido por pelear con Harry a puño limpio como éste, sólo le hizo una mueca de desprecio y le dio la espalda, ignorándolo completamente de ahí en adelante.

Harry se le quedó viendo durante varios minutos, sin entender por qué sentía esa necesidad de estarlo picando para provocar una pelea. Negó con la cabeza y, para variar, decidió dejar las cosas por la paz al menos por el momento.

* * *

No obstante, no hubo tiempo ni modo de buscar una pelea con Malfoy. Llegó el fin de mes, y con él, las delegaciones de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Y junto con ellos, la increíble sorpresa de que Viktor Krum formaba parte de los estudiantes elegidos para participar.

Tanto Ron como Harry se quedaron verdes de envidia cuando los de Durmstrang tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa de Slytherin durante el banquete de bienvenida. Harry notó a Malfoy exultante, sonriente y parlanchín con los extranjeros, y esa visión asquerosa le produjo un agujero en el estómago cual ácido, sensación extraña que se guardó en secreto ya que no se atrevía a explicársela ni a él mismo, mucho menos a sus amigos.

* * *

Antes de Halloween, aquel curso escolar _había_ _estado yendo_ _bien._ Era cierto que ese año no tenían la Copa de Quidditch, los profesores les dejaban muchos deberes y Harry estaba obsesionándose de modo raro con Malfoy, pero, a pesar de eso, no había estado siendo tan mal curso después de todo. Harry había estado disfrutando especialmente de las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Moody era un profesor que _sabía lo que hacía._ Además, la promesa de un espectáculo que Harry podría gozar viéndolo desde las gradas, era alentador. Pero no. No podía tener tanta suerte. Ahora resultaba que alguien había ido y había echado el nombre de Harry en el puto Cáliz de Fuego y lo había convertido en uno de los campeones _obligados_ a participar en las tres pruebas del Torneo aunque fuera física y mágicamente incapaz.

Y por si eso fuera poco, haber salido elegido campeón le había acarreado a Harry el desprecio de casi todo el colegio, la enemistad de Ron y, por alguna razón extraña, más indiferencia de parte de Malfoy.

Harry no entendía eso último. Había millones de cosas por las que Malfoy podía aprovecharse para burlarse de Harry, pero, en vez de eso, el cretino sólo se la pasaba oculto detrás de sus amigos mientras era Parkinson, por lo regular, quien tomaba _El Profeta_ del día y leía el artículo de Skeeter en voz alta para burlarse de Harry y Hermione, principalmente.

Después, llegaron las insignias de color verde brillante de "POTTER APESTA", las cuales Harry veía por todos lados. Podía apostar su Saeta de Fuego a que Malfoy era el culpable detrás de eso, pero el cabrón no andaba alardeando, así que Harry no podía comprobarlo, y eso le crispaba los nervios a niveles inimaginables.

Ese mes fue uno de los peores en la vida de Harry. La tensión fue tanta, que un día no resistió más.

Iba solo, ya que Ron continuaba sin hablarle y Hermione estaba ocupada en la biblioteca. Harry sorteaba como podía a la gente que lo molestaba con las insignias y le cerraba el paso sólo por joder. Llegó hasta un patio y, desde lejos, distinguió la brillante cabellera platinada de Malfoy, quien estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol entre Crabbe y Goyle.

A Harry le hirvió la sangre de verlo tan tranquilo mientras él estaba atravesando un infierno, así que, sin pensárselo, caminó hacia allá. Unos estudiantes de Hufflepuff se le pusieron enfrente, deteniéndolo en seco. Las insignias verdes resplandecían en su pecho.

—¿Qué hay, Potter? ¿Piensas ducharte pronto? —se burlaron—. ¡PORQUE APESTAS!

Harry, tan enojado que podía sentir cómo se ponía rojo, llevó su mano hacia una de esas insignias y se la arrancó del pecho al portador. "¡Ey!", gritó el chico, pero Harry lo ignoró y caminó a grandes zancadas hasta donde estaban los de Slytherin. Se paró enfrente de ellos y, con el aliento entrecortado, le arrojó la insignia a Malfoy y le gritó:

—¡Sé que esto es obra tuya, grandísimo cabrón!

Malfoy, quien había estado leyendo un libro, miró la insignia que había caído sobre las páginas y, con gran calma, elevó la mirada hacia Harry. Le sonrió lento y con petulancia.

—Me honra saber que eres capaz de reconocer la firma de un mago habilidoso en encantamientos. Así es, Potter. Las insignias fueron mi idea y obra, aunque no es justo que me otorgues tanto mérito: tú realmente _apestas,_ así que a cualquiera se le podía haber ocurrido.

Los Slytherin se carcajearon y Harry vio todo rojo. Se echó hacia delante y tomó a Malfoy del cuello de la camisa y la corbata. Tiró de él hasta levantarlo y ponerlo a su altura, lo que provocó la reacción inmediata de Crabbe y Goyle, quienes, a su vez, se acercaron tanto a sus costados que lo aplastaron entre ellos.

Malfoy tenía una sonrisa insufrible en la cara y Harry se moría por borrársela a trompadas.

—Y ya que estamos, Potter —susurró Malfoy, nada amedrentado y tan cerca de Harry que éste no pudo evitar estremecerse—. Déjame contarte que mi padre y yo tenemos una apuesta: yo le dije que durarías diez minutos vivo en la Primera Prueba. Él apuesta que sólo durarás cinco.

Todos se rieron más y Harry no pudo aguantarlo. Le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Crabbe y Goyle se le echaron encima, pero Harry fue más rápido y se escabulló entre sus brazos.

—¡Tu padre es un hombre vil y cruel y tú eres patético! —le gritó, alejándose y dándole la espalda. Un hechizo le pasó rozando por la cabeza y Harry se giró de nuevo hacia Malfoy, sacando su varita y sonriendo maniático: finalmente había logrado que Malfoy le presentara pelea.

Apenas apuntaba su varita hacia un Malfoy que estaba reponiéndose del golpe y también le apuntaba a su vez, cuando un hechizo que no era de Harry le dio de lleno al chico de Slytherin y lo convirtió en un hurón blanco. Harry giró su cabeza hacia un lado y vio al profesor Moody, quien se acercaba gritando:

—¡Tú no, chico! —al tiempo que agitaba su varita y hacía rebotar al hurón que era Malfoy.

Harry podía haberse sentido divertido ante eso, ante el modo en que Moody castigó a Malfoy haciéndolo botar por todos lados y metiéndolo en los pantalones de Crabbe, pero... La verdad era que no. Lo que él había querido había sido enfrentar a Malfoy a punta de varita o a puño limpio: de ningún modo le hacía gracia que un profesor hubiese acudido en su defensa. Además, el modo en que Moody se ensañaba con aquel pobre animalito (que sí, quizá fuera Malfoy, pero en ese momento era sólo un pequeño hurón indefenso que, incluso, si lo mirabas bien, resultaba hasta tierno...). Afortunadamente, llegó McGonagall y aquella escena se terminó.

Moody arrastró a Harry con él al tiempo que Malfoy salía corriendo acompañado de sus amigos, dejándole a Harry un sabor muy amargo en la boca.

Sabía bien que él había tenido la culpa de todo eso y ahora no sabía qué hacer con ese sentimiento.

* * *

Un par de días después y ya con la Primera Prueba encima, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Moody le había dicho: para enfrentar a los dragones, lo mejor sería un hechizo sencillo que le brindara lo que necesitara para ello. Moody, un tanto enojado porque Harry no parecía entender lo que estaba insinuándole, le había dejado de tarea que pensara en aquello que a él se le daba bien.

A Harry no se le ocurría nada. Él no era bueno en nada. Hermione (e incluso Malfoy, quien era el segundo mejor en su curso después de ella) siempre le ganaban en todo. En lo único que Harry había demostrado un poco de habilidad, había sido en evitar ser dominado por la maldición _imperius,_ pero dudaba mucho que los dragones fueran a maldecirlo con eso, así que no le servía de nada.

Una tarde, después de haber sufrido humillaciones todo el día y de haber discutido de nuevo con Ron, Harry salió a pasear a solas por los terrenos cercanos al campo de quidditch. Miró hacia el estadio: echaba de menos con todas sus fuerzas no poder jugar ese año. Suspiró y dirigió sus pasos hacia allá.

Entró en el campo de juego y se sorprendió al ver a alguien volando allá arriba, junto a los postes de gol. Era un chico y estaba completamente solo.

Era Malfoy.

Escondido detrás de las gradas, Harry se quedó ahí un rato observándolo. Malfoy estaba ejecutando un solitario juego de buscador: tenía una snitch, la cual soltaba, dejaba que se alejara y, luego, salía volando tras ella. Harry apretó los labios, no podía negar que estaba disfrutando de la vista. Tenía que reconocer que Malfoy era muy bueno jugando y que, cómo él, volaba con gran agilidad y gracia, casi como si hubiese nacido para ello. Pensó en los partidos que había jugado contra Malfoy en el pasado, en su segundo y tercer año, y recordó que Malfoy le había dado bastante pelea a la hora de atrapar la snitch. De hecho, en el partido de tercero Malfoy casi se la había ganado, viéndose superado por Harry solamente porque la Saeta de Fuego de éste era mucho más rápida que su Nimbus 2001.

Malfoy era bueno en quidditch, pero Harry lo era más... Y fue así que la respuesta llegó a él como un golpe de inspiración: ¡volar era su punto fuerte! Necesitaba llamar a su escoba para enfrentar al dragón en la Primera Prueba. Necesitaba pedirle a Hermione que le ayudara a aprenderse el encantamiento convocador.

Emocionado por haber encontrado la solución a su problema, Harry estuvo a punto de salir corriendo rumbo a su sala común, pero se detuvo unos segundos más para volver a mirar al chico de Slytherin que, ajeno a él y sus líos, volaba con destreza muchos metros allá arriba. Mentalmente, Harry le dio las gracias a Malfoy y se fue.

No se dio cuenta de que Malfoy detenía su vuelo y que, con el semblante triste, lo observaba irse hasta que se perdía de vista dentro del castillo.

* * *

El mes que transcurrió entre la Primera Prueba y el Baile de Navidad pasó de modo muchísimo más ligero que el anterior. Ron y Harry ya se hablaban de nuevo; el colegio entero parecía haber perdonado a Harry por atreverse a hacerle competencia a Cedric; las clases se sentían más sencillas y los profesores les dejaban menos deberes.

Incluso las clases de Hagrid eran menos pesadas, lo cual seguramente se debía a que a esas alturas ya sólo quedaban vivos muy pocos escregutos. Harry continuaba trabajando en dupla con Malfoy, y sus sesiones eran bastante extrañas, por decir lo menos. Ni el uno ni el otro intentaban buscarse pelea, y de hecho pasaban las horas de esa asignatura evitando verse a los ojos y manteniendo el intercambio de palabras al mínimo.

Harry no quería, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable por lo que había pasado entre Malfoy y Moody; culpabilidad que se veía incrementada porque Harry era dolorosamente consciente de que la idea de volar en escoba para sortear a su dragón, se le había ocurrido gracias a Malfoy.

Un par de veces carraspeó muy fuerte e intentó comenzar una conversación con el cretino, pero entonces Malfoy le soltaba algún comentario venenoso que lo hacía enfurecer y cambiar de opinión. En otras ocasiones, Malfoy simplemente dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y fingía que lo llamaban en otra parte, dejando a Harry con un palmo de narices.

Luego, a ratos, Harry se enojaba tanto por los desplantes y la indiferencia de Malfoy que llegaba a la conclusión de que éste no necesitaba en absoluto que Harry se disculpase o le agradeciera nada. Después de todo, no le faltaban amigos.

Durante las horas de las comidas, desde la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry había advertido un incremento en la intensidad de la amistad que Malfoy parecía sostener con uno de los estudiantes de Durmstrang: un chico mayor de nariz aguileña que parecía ser un tipo de asistente de Krum y que, incluso, era mucho más atractivo que éste. Harry no podía dejar de notar, con un nudo bien apretado en el estómago, que Malfoy y ese extranjero siempre se sentaban juntos y hablaban muy sonrientes entre ellos.

—¿Qué pasa Harry, por qué no comes? —preguntó Ron—. ¿Te preocupa el asunto del Baile? ¡Pero si eres un campeón, te apuesto a que podrías invitar a cualquier chica y aceptaría de inmediato!

Harry gruñó algo y se obligó a dejar de mirar a Malfoy.

Estaba hasta los cojones de ese puto Torneo y todos sus derivados.

* * *

Draco sentía que se lo llevaban los mil demonios. Potter no tenía ningún derecho. De veras que no.

No tenía derecho a participar en el Torneo y a ganarse la admiración de todo el colegio y la sociedad mágica en general. No tenía derecho de ir al Baile como campeón al lado de los otros campeones que realmente lo merecían y que tenían la edad para ello. No tenía derecho de haberse vuelto tan popular después de la Primera Prueba y provocar que todas las niñas estúpidas hubiesen querido ir al Baile con él (Draco sabía a ciencia cierta que al menos cuatro chicas lo habían invitado y que la misma Cho Chang había asegurado que, si Diggory no se lo hubiese pedido primero, habría ido con Potter).

Pero, sobre todas las cosas, Potter no tenía derecho a ir a aquel Baile viéndose así de bien, luciendo una túnica de muy fina calidad que hacía juego con sus malditos ojos verdes.

Draco lo había visto pasar dándole el brazo a una chica cualquiera de Gryffindor, caminando con torpeza y luego bailando un vals peor que grindylow fuera del agua. Y esa visión que tendría que haberle resultado repugnante e irrisoria a Draco, en realidad le pareció... extrañamente entrañable.

Enojado por lo que Potter le hacía sentir, Draco decidió que, en cuanto le fuera posible, se desharía de Pansy y buscaría a Sergey. Había ido al Baile en compañía de su vieja amiga sólo como pantalla, por si acaso los pormenores de aquel evento salían en _El Profeta_ o llegaban a oídos de Lucius. Draco, a pesar de sospechar que lo que a él le alborotaba la hormona eran los pantalones y no las faldas, no podía permitirse el error de que su padre se enterara de eso.

Lucius lo mataría con sus propias manos, Draco estaba seguro.

Pansy y él bailaron un poco para hacerse notar y, cuando ya no aguantaron más, cada uno buscó el ligue con el que se había citado. Pansy se perdió entre los rosales con un chico muy atractivo de Beauxbatons y Draco se encontró con Sergey Poliakov entre los carruajes del colegio.

Sin preámbulo, se comieron la boca el uno al otro.

Sergey, obviamente, tenía mucha más experiencia que Draco. Esencialmente porque Draco no tenía ninguna. Pero eso iba a terminar en ese instante y lugar: Draco iba dispuesto a perder la mayor "virginidad" que le fuera posible porque presentía que difícilmente se le volvería a presentar una ocasión así de perfecta.

Después de besarse un buen rato, Sergey lo invitó a subirse a uno de los carruajes para "buscar más privacidad" y Draco, recordando lo guapo que Potter se veía con su túnica verde de gala y el desperdicio que era que fuera heterosexual, aceptó casi con rabia, por puro despecho.

Sergey y él se metieron en un carruaje muy oscuro donde Draco eyaculó después de un torpe trabajo manual y un montón de besos rudos y muy mojados: experiencia de la cual pudo sacar dos conclusiones. Una, que efectivamente él era muy gay. Y dos... que no había podido dejar de pensar en Harry Potter ni aun estando con otra persona.

Después de haber conseguido que Draco se corriera (lo cual no había demorado mucho, maldita juventud y su precocidad), Sergey se le echó encima y lo aplastó contra el asiento, besándolo con tosquedad y casi exigiéndole que ahora Draco se la chupara a él, cuando, de pronto, Snape apareció abriendo la puerta del carruaje y pillándolos con los penes afuera de los pantalones.

—Diez puntos menos para Slytherin, Malfoy, qué vergüenza para su casa. Bájese inmediatamente de ahí, por favor —ordenó Snape sin mirarlo a la cara, sosteniendo la puerta del carruaje—. Y usted, señor Poliakov, no dude que informaré a Karkarov acerca de su indecente comportamiento. Espero que disfrute de las horas previas a su castigo, porque pienso contarle a su director el modo en que se propasó con un menor de edad —concluyó el profesor con voz de ultratumba.

Draco sabía que Karkarov era muy duro a la hora de disciplinar a sus estudiantes, así que no le sorprendió ver a Sergey bajándose del carruaje a toda prisa mientras se abrochaba los pantalones y corría despavorido sin ni siquiera decirle adiós.

Él, en cambio, se tomó su tiempo para limpiarse y acomodarse la ropa. Snape, quien continuaba esperándolo abajo del carruaje, sólo suspiró con desánimo.

Draco finalmente se bajó del vehículo. A su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro y solitario y la nieve seguía cayendo. Draco evitó los ojos de Snape y en el fondo le agradeció la interrupción. Realmente no había tenido nada de ganas de chupársela a semejante imbécil y menos dentro de un mugroso carruaje que había sido ocupado vete tú a saber por quiénes durante todos sus años de servicio.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, Draco. No querrás que semejantes distracciones tuyas lleguen a oídos de tu padre —le dijo Snape en voz baja.

—Métase en sus propios asuntos, Snape —gruñó Draco, malagradecido. Sabía que Snape tenía razón y eso lo hacía enojar más—. Voy a regresar al Baile, no tiene que preocuparse por mí y menos por mi padre.

Sin girarse a ver a su profesor, Draco caminó sobre la nieve crujiente. Pensaba regresar al salón a ver si podía robarse alguna bebida alcohólica que lo ayudara a olvidarse de todo lo que estaba jodiéndole la existencia.

Rodeó el carruaje y lo que vio al otro lado, lo hizo detenerse de golpe.

* * *

Harry había sido testigo de todo eso, mitad a propósito, mitad por accidente.

Se había escapado de Ron con la excusa de ir al baño, incapaz de continuar escuchándolo decir una sola palabra más contra Hermione y Krum, quienes, ajenos a la amargura del pelirrojo, bailaban felices en la pista.

Intentando prolongar el momento de soledad, Harry salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco y se dirigió al exterior del castillo, el cual estaba iluminado y adornado de manera romántica y navideña. Entre los rincones, Harry notó a varias parejas besándose con diversos grados de pasión y atrevimiento, pero la pareja que más llamó su atención y que provocó que el corazón se le subiera a la garganta, fue una donde ambos integrantes _eran hombres._

Las tripas se le enredaron en un doloroso nudo al descubrir que uno de ellos era Malfoy. El otro, Harry supuso con pesar, tendría que ser Poliakov, el estudiante de Durmstrang con quien Malfoy se la había pasado coqueteando el último par de meses. Por unos instantes, Harry no comprendió por qué estaba pasando eso... Si él había visto a Malfoy bailar con Parkinson durante todo el rato anterior, ¿en qué momento había hecho un cambio tan drástico de pareja y a ese grado?

Malfoy y Poliakov estaban dándose tremendos besos, casi, casi violentos. El chico ruso, un poco más alto y fornido que Malfoy, lo tenía atrapado a éste contra un carruaje y se restregaba contra él. Después de unos instantes en los que Harry simplemente no pudo quitarles los ojos de encima, un tanto preocupado porque no alcanzaba a estar seguro de que Malfoy estuviese participando de modo consensuado en aquello, Poliakov invitó a Malfoy a subir al vehículo. _Di que no, di que no,_ pensó Harry. Pero, para su enorme desazón, Malfoy aceptó.

Harry los vio desaparecer dentro del carruaje a oscuras y supo que debía irse. No tenía ningún derecho a estar ahí espiando a Malfoy con su ligue... Con un ligue que era un hombre. Harry, ahí parado como el idiota que se sentía que era, debajo de la nieve que caía suave sobre los terrenos y pegado a un muro para no ser visto, llegó a la conclusión de que, si lo pensaba bien, realmente no le extrañaba tanto que Malfoy fuera... gay.

Por alguna razón, incluso era un poco... reconfortante, pero Harry no quiso detenerse a pensar el porqué.

Miró de nuevo hacia el carruaje, el cual se agitaba suavemente a causa de la actividad que sucedía dentro. Harry no alcanzaba a ver ni a escuchar nada, pero, aun así, el corazón le latía a mil por hora. ¿Y si... y si Malfoy se encontraba en peligro? ¿Y si acaso él no quería lo que fuera que aquel estúpido de Durmstrang le estaba haciendo? Después de todo, Malfoy sólo tenía catorce y aquel imbécil, al menos tendría que tener diecisiete.

Convenciéndose a él mismo de que era su deber moral, Harry caminó sobre la nieve, intentando no hacer ruido, y llegó hasta el carruaje. Sin atreverse a asomarse por las ventanillas, se quedó junto a una de las grandes ruedas y sólo aguzó el oído.

Podía escuchar ruidos de ropa y tela, manos tocando piel húmeda, y muchos jadeos y palabras entrecortadas.

Apretó las manos en puños y comenzó a respirar cada vez más agitadamente.

_La tenía dura._

La tenía dura por estar escuchando a Malfoy teniendo sexo gay con otro mago, y no sabía si le daba más vergüenza estar excitándose por algo así o por estar ahí espiando. ¿Podía caer más bajo ya? Se contuvo de pasarse una mano por encima de su entrepierna, aunque estaba deseándolo.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

Dentro del carruaje, Malfoy dejó escapar un gemido largo y sensual y a Harry no le cupo duda de que era la señal de que acababa de correrse. El pensamiento fue tan intenso que Harry tuvo que llevarse un puño a la boca para no gemir también. El nivel de excitación que sintió lo asustó. Entonces, escuchó un inequívoco: "Malfoy, quiero que me la chupes, quiero esa boca tuya sobre mí, pero ya" en acento ruso y algo le sacudió lo más profundo de las entrañas de puro enojo.

Harry había estado a punto de abrir la portezuela del carruaje, cuando, al otro lado del vehículo, Snape se le adelantó.

Espantado, Harry se encogió y se escondió detrás de la rueda del carruaje, rogando porque Snape no pudiera verlo. Para su enorme alivio, así fue, y no sólo eso. El profesor mandó a volar a aquel aprovechado de Durmstrang y rescató a Malfoy de sus garras rusas. Después de un breve intercambio de palabras, Malfoy se alejó por un lado y Snape por otro.

Harry, con el corazón desbocado, escuchó a Malfoy rodear el carruaje y dirigirse hacia donde estaba él. No tuvo tiempo de correr ni de ocultarse. Malfoy lo pilló sin más.

Se quedaron viendo el uno al otro durante unos largos segundos, ambos impactados y en silencio. Malfoy, quien hacía rato allá dentro del salón había lucido impecable en su túnica negra de gala y con una cabellera perfecta, ahora traía la ropa un tanto arrugada y desarreglada y el cabello rubio le caía despeinado sobre los ojos, dándole un aspecto bastante atractivo que Harry nunca le pensó ver.

Se llevó una mano a la boca y murmuró entre sus dedos:

—Lo siento, Malfoy, fue un accidente. Yo... no debí...

Quiso escapar y lo intentó. Comenzó a caminar a toda prisa, pasando a un lado de Malfoy, quien no lo dejó ir.

Malfoy lo atrapó de un brazo y lo sujetó fuerte, deteniéndolo.

—¡Suéltame!

—Creo que no, Potter. Primero vas a explicarme qué demonios hacías espiándome —escupió Malfoy pausadamente. Se veía furioso y... ¿asustado?—. Si crees que voy a permitir que vayas corriendo a contarle a Skeeter que el único heredero de los Malfoy es un...

No pudo completar su frase. Harry dejó de intentar zafarse y lo miró a los ojos. De nuevo sintió mucha pena por Malfoy y más pena porque creyera a Harry capaz de hacer eso. Pero, al mismo tiempo, era consciente de que tenía toda la culpa de que Malfoy esperara lo peor de él.

—No voy a hacer tal cosa, Malfoy. Para empezar, detesto a Skeeter. Y para continuar, te la debo. Te juro que guardaré tu secreto. ¿Me... me puedes devolver mi brazo, por favor?

Malfoy lo miró con dureza un segundo más, pasó saliva y soltó a Harry. Sin embargo, éste no se fue. Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que me debes? —preguntó Malfoy en voz baja.

Harry se removió torpemente en su lugar.

—Un par de cosas al menos. Desde hace semanas he querido pedirte disculpas por la vez que Moody te convirtió en hurón. Fue totalmente mi culpa. Yo fui quien te provocó y te golpeó; a quien debieron haber castigado, era a mí. Y también... bueno, esto no fue consciente de tu parte, pero quería darte las gracias porque fuiste tú quien me dio la idea de usar mi escoba para volar y librar la Prueba contra el dragón.

Algo pareció cambiar en el semblante de Malfoy conforme Harry soltaba aquellas confesiones que lo habían estado molestando durante días y días. Se sintió mucho mejor al momento de decirlas, especialmente porque Malfoy pareció tomárselas a bien.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Malfoy con lentitud—. Estamos a mano, supongo. Después de todo, sí fui yo el autor de las insignias de POTTER APESTA... Blaise me retó a hacerlas porque sabe que soy muy bueno en encantamientos.

No dijo más, pero Harry pudo escuchar la leve disculpa implícita ahí. Sonrió, y su sonrisa pareció sorprender a Malfoy.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, Potter? De veras que has perdido la chaveta. Me voy, no vaya a ser contagiosa tu locura.

Quiso darse la media vuelta para irse, pero ahora fue Harry quien lo tomó de un brazo y lo detuvo. Por alguna razón, Harry quería alargar ese momento. Prefería estar ahí afuera bajo la nieve y el frío conversando con aquel idiota que regresar adentro a escuchar las quejas interminables de Ron.

—Malfoy... —lo llamó. Malfoy se detuvo y lo miró por encima de su hombro. Se veía muy guapo con el cabello cubriéndole la frente y mitad de los ojos y las mejillas así de sonrojadas, seguramente debido a su reciente orgasmo. Harry pasó saliva, alterado por haber pensado eso. No sabía qué decir—. ¿Estás... estás bien?

Malfoy sonrió de medio lado.

—Potter, acabo de correrme ahí dentro del carruaje, ¿cómo te imaginas que estoy? Dejando de lado que la confirmación de que me gustan más los hombres que las mujeres va a ocasionarme un millón de problemas en mi futuro, la situación es que acabo de tener un orgasmo. Mi primer orgasmo a manos de otra persona. Así que estoy más que bien.

Ante esas palabras, Harry lo soltó como si lo quemara, se sonrojó y se movió para atrás, hasta que su espalda se topó con la rueda del carruaje y no tuvo espacio para alejarse más.

—Mmm. Sí, eso supongo —dijo, y tiró de la tela de su túnica para cubrirse la erección que, después de oír a Malfoy hablando de orgasmos, estaba volviendo a la vida.

Para su mala suerte, Malfoy pareció notarlo y sonrió más ampliamente. Lo miró con ojos brillantes y se acercó a él con paso felino.

—Oh, pero, ¿tú escuchaste todo lo que pasó ahí dentro, cierto? Quizá hasta nos espiaste por la ventanilla. ¿Viste el modo en que Sergey me besaba y me abría los pantalones? ¿Viste el modo en que me acariciaba hasta que me hizo correrme en su mano?

Harry sintió que algo ardiente le subía por el estómago, algo que era mitad placentero y mitad tortuoso. No entendía qué le pasaba, pero las palabras de Malfoy lo estaban haciendo temblar, sudar, enojarse y excitarse como nunca antes.

—¡Cállate! —jadeó—. ¡Yo no vi nada! Yo... Yo sólo pensé que... Que podías estar en problemas. Eso es todo.

Los ojos de Malfoy resplandecieron en la oscuridad.

—¿Pensaste que...? —repitió, burlesco y sorprendido—. ¿Es en serio? ¿En serio he tenido el honor de que San Potter en persona estuviese salvaguardando mi virginidad? ¿Me estabas cuidando _a mí,_ que soy tu más encarnizado rival?

Harry apretó los labios, sintiéndose estúpido y enojado a partes iguales.

—Ese tipo es enorme y te lleva tres años. Él es mayor de edad y tú no. ¿En qué estabas pensando, Malfoy?

Malfoy soltó un resoplido.

—Por favor. No me salgas con mojigaterías, Potter. Como si tú nunca te la hubieras jalado pensando en los hermanos mayores de Weasley o en Diggory.

Harry se sonrojó violentamente y sintió que su todavía muy hinchado miembro daba un respingo. Negó con la cabeza, aunque quizá alguna vez hubiese soñado algo parecido a lo que Malfoy acababa de decirle... Obviamente, jamás iba a aceptarlo.

—¡Por supuesto que no, Malfoy! En todo caso, haría _eso_ pensando en chicas, no en... Como sea, deberías cuidar con quien te metes. ¿Qué tal si Snape no llega a tiempo para quitártelo de encima?

—¿Estás sugiriendo que mejor experimente con chicos de mi edad? —masculló Malfoy con voz provocativa. Lo miró de arriba abajo con gesto calculador—. ¿Con alguien así como... tú?

Repentinamente, Malfoy terminó de acercarse hasta Harry y lo acorraló contra el carruaje del mismo exacto modo en que Poliakov lo había hecho con él un rato antes. Estiró los brazos y puso una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de Harry, impidiéndole escapar. Lentamente, recorrió el rostro de Harry con la mirada y finalizó clavando los ojos grises en sus labios.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Harry pasó saliva y se relamió. Estaba respirando tan rápido que creía que iba a hiperventilarse y, antes de que se diera cuenta de qué era lo que estaba pasando, Malfoy acercó su cara y posó suavemente su boca sobre la suya, ahogando un jadeo de sorpresa emitido por el moreno, quien abrió mucho los ojos ante el atrevimiento de Malfoy, pero no hizo nada para impedirlo.

Malfoy se quedó un momento así, sólo con sus labios tocando levemente los de Harry, con los ojos abiertos, mirándolo fijo, esperando su reacción. Harry estaba temblando de la cabeza a los pies. Temía que todo fuera una burla, que en cualquier momento Malfoy se alejaría y se reiría a carcajadas en su cara, pero no fue así.

Los labios de Malfoy sobre los suyos se sentían como fuego. Su aliento, cálido, húmedo e intoxicante, mareó a Harry del mejor modo posible. De pronto, en lo único que podía pensar, era en que _quería más._

Suspiró y se rindió a la tentación.

De modo experimental, Harry sacó un poco su lengua y toqueteó el espacio entre los labios entreabiertos del otro chico. Malfoy gimió ante el contacto y cerró los ojos, y Harry lo imitó.

Fue maravilloso, Harry jamás había sentido nada igual. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que besar a otra persona se sentía así de bien, lo habría hecho desde hacía años. Por supuesto que más de una vez se imaginó a él mismo besando a alguien (y ese _alguien_ no siempre había tenido rostro de chica, Harry tenía que ser sincero con él mismo), pero esto se sentía mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que se hubiese atrevido a imaginar. Malfoy movió sus manos y tomó a Harry de ambas mejillas mientras permitía que éste sumergiera su lengua en los confines ardientes y suaves de su boca, mientras ambos se exploraban lentamente con los labios.

Ese beso no era en absoluto nada parecido a lo que Harry lo había visto hacer con Poliakov. Ese beso era lento, gentil y muy ardiente.

Harry gimoteó un poquito cuando Malfoy también comenzó a usar su lengua y la metió entre sus labios, muy, muy despacio y sensual. No pudo resistirlo más y levantó las manos. Buscó entre los pliegues de la túnica de Malfoy para poder sujetarlo. Le apretó la cintura justo arriba de las caderas y se sorprendió de su esbeltez.

Una ráfaga de deseo le recorrió cada nervio de su cuerpo y casi lo deja sin aliento.

—Malfoy... —dijo con voz ahogada. Merlín, estaba disfrutando _demasiado_ de eso, y, más que la acción en sí, eran sus sentimientos los que lo llenaba de anhelo y temor.

Como si esa fuera la señal que Malfoy estaba esperando, se acercó a Harry hasta quedar pegados, hasta que sus cuerpos se alinearon uno contra el otro y la entrepierna de Harry se frotó contra sus caderas. Malfoy jadeó con sorpresa cuando sintió la dureza que Harry tenía debajo de los pantalones. Harry se avergonzó tanto que creyó que el rostro iba a incendiársele en combustión espontánea.

Asustado, abrió los ojos y separó su boca de la de Malfoy para decir:

—No-no es lo que piensas... Puedo explicarlo.

Pudo ver que Malfoy sonreía, pero no era con burla. Era engreimiento mezclado con otra cosa muy diferente, algo que Harry no creía haberle visto antes. ¿Alegría, satisfacción?

—Creo que sé muy bien lo que _esto_ significa, campeón —masculló Malfoy al tiempo que llevaba una mano hacia abajo, la metía entre los cuerpos de los dos y tocaba a Harry por encima de la tela de su pantalón.

Lo que Harry experimentó cuando Malfoy cubrió la totalidad de su dureza con su mano ardiente no tenía parangón a nada que hubiese sentido antes, a nada que otra persona le hubiese provocado. Harry gimió y Malfoy también, y volvieron a besarse, aunque esa vez lo hicieron con más rudeza y con más prisa. Malfoy aplastó los labios de Harry con los suyos y sumergió la lengua dentro de su boca.

Harry no pudo evitarlo: apoyó la espalda contra la rueda del carruaje y se arqueó hacia la mano de Malfoy al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir un gemido largo y suplicante. _Oh Merlín, se siente tan bien, no pares, Malfoy,_ _por favor..._ _no pares._ Malfoy estaba frotándolo, oprimiendo, acariciando, todo aun por encima de la ropa, y a pesar de eso _se sentía extraordinariamente bien,_ y Harry no podía ni alcanzar a imaginar lo que sería hacer eso sin telas de por medio. El mero pensamiento de estar desnudo bajo el toque de Malfoy, lo arrojó hasta el límite. Podía percibir humedad comenzando a empapar sus calzoncillos, sintió que todo su cuerpo ardía e, incapaz de contenerse, volvió a empujarse contra Malfoy.

Lloriqueó contra sus labios y Malfoy gimoteó incrédulo, como si las reacciones de Harry estuviesen maravillándolo.

Malfoy le dio un apretón particularmente duro mientras le mordía el labio inferior y los dos gimieron cuando Harry se derramó. Su pene comenzó a pulsar, una y otra vez, provocando un desastre dentro de su ropa y bajo el toque aun ansioso de Malfoy, quien dejó de besar a Harry y susurró contra sus labios:

—Potter, por Merlín...

Todavía no terminaba de terminar, válgale la redundancia, cuando Harry ya sentía la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento inundándolo. ¿Qué mierda era lo que acababa de hacer? ¿Cómo había permitido que Malfoy lo tocara así, que lo besara? ¿Por qué le había correspondido?

Y peor, ¿por qué Malfoy lo había hecho?

Jadeando, Harry separó su rostro de Malfoy y lo miró con apuro. Malfoy quitó su mano de la entrepierna de Harry y abrió y cerró los dedos (Harry, sintiendo una extraña emoción, pudo ver que Malfoy tenía la mano húmeda y _joder..._ ). Entonces, Harry miró a Malfoy apretar los labios como si tomara alguna decisión. Sin decirle nada, Malfoy le dio la espalda y se alejó de Harry no corriendo, pero sí caminando a grandes zancadas y con determinación.

Todavía sudoroso, jadeante y excitado, Harry lo vio irse. No tuvo el valor para detenerlo a pesar de que tenía miles de preguntas qué hacerle.

Se quedó mucho rato ahí apoyado contra la rueda del carruaje, y no fue hasta que pensó que iba a morirse de frío, que se le ocurrió sacar su varita para limpiarse el desastre en su pantalón y calzoncillos.

* * *

—Y, después de eso... —estaba contándoles Harry a Ron y Hermione ahí en su habitación, un par de meses después—, Malfoy hizo un excelente trabajo evitándome por todo el castillo. No volví a encontrarme a solas con él nunca más después de esa noche, y realmente creo que no estuvimos cerca el uno del otro hasta el momento en que tuve que sacarlo del fondo del lago.

Se silenció y se quedó mirando un punto indefinido en el techo del dosel de su cama. Estaba ardiendo de vergüenza por haberles contado _todo_ lo que había pasado entre Malfoy y él, pero creía que era lo justo para que tuvieran un panorama exacto de la situación. Ron y Hermione, quienes habían escuchado todo su relato con la boca abierta y casi sin hacer preguntas, sólo lo miraron durante un minuto completo. Al final, fue Ron el primero en hablar:

—A ver, Harry... Vamos a ver si lo entendí. Tú y Malfoy han estado... _acercándose_ durante todo el año escolar, por decirlo de algún modo, y tú lo viste tener _algo_ —dijo con el rostro arrugado en una mueca de asco—, con un alumno de Durmstrang, tras lo cual, Malfoy y tú... _se besaron y..._ Oh Merlín, ni siquiera puedo decirlo. —Derrotado, Ron se dejó caer de culo en la cama que estaba a un lado—. ¡Tuviste _sexo_ con Malfoy en el Baile de Navidad! ¡Pasó hace dos meses y no nos lo habías contado! ¡¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de decir que no entiendes por qué él era tu rehén en el fondo del lago?!

Harry sentía el sonrojo hasta la punta del cabello.

—Mira, Ron, yo creo que lo que pasó entre nosotros difícilmente calificaría como _sexo..._

—¡Te puso la mano encima y te corriste! ¡Y peor que eso! ¡Te besó! ¡Y le correspondiste!

—Ron, basta ya —lo silenció Hermione—. No hagas tanto escándalo, por favor. De mi parte, tengo que confesar que no me extraña la bisexualidad de Harry, ya tenía tiempo sospechándolo. Y es muy normal que no nos contara, Ronald... Estas cosas son muy... privadas —finalizó, poniéndose roja—. Yo tampoco vengo aquí a contarles todo lo que pasa entre Viktor y yo, ¿cierto?

Ron gimió de frustración y se dejó caer cuan largo era sobre la cama.

—No quiero oír ni una palabra más, ¡cállense los dos!

Harry miró agradecido hacia Hermione, quien le sonrió con cariño.

—Creo que eso resuelve el misterio, en todo caso —continuó explicando su amiga con voz suave—. La persona en Hogwarts que Harry más valora, es Malfoy, y no sólo porque le atrae físicamente, sino porque también le agradece las cosas que, a su manera, ha hecho por él. Será un verdadero cretino y el culpable de muchos errores en el pasado, pero me parece que durante este curso se ha ido reformando. Quizá... quizá este sea el comienzo de una amistad, Harry.

Ron se sentó de golpe en la cama.

—Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo, Hermione? ¡Estás loca! ¡Por supuesto que Harry no quiere ser amigo del hurón! ¿Verdad que no, Harry?

Harry miró a Ron y éste pareció comprender todo. Volvió a gemir.

—La verdad es que no había pensado mucho en Malfoy durante los últimos días. Con la Segunda Prueba encima, tenía un montón de otras cosas de qué preocuparme, como, por ejemplo, descifrar el maldito enigma del huevo. Aparte, Malfoy y yo ya no pudimos continuar trabajando juntos en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, con eso de que Hagrid dejó de trabajar tantos días y los escregutos pasaron a la historia.

—A Merlín gracias.

Harry sonrió. Le asombraba muchísimo que sus dos mejores amigos se tomaran de tan buen modo lo que había sucedido entre Malfoy y él y, si era sincero con él mismo, tendría que reconocer que sí había pensado mucho al respecto. Había pensado, había soñado, había rememorado segundo a segundo _eso_ que había vivido con Malfoy en el Baile de Navidad.

Y había llegado a la conclusión de que le había encantado y quería más.

Hermione soltó un suspiro y lo miró largamente, casi como si adivinara qué era lo que Harry estaba pensando.

—¿No se te había ocurrido buscar a Malfoy para decirle lo que sientes al respecto, Harry?

—¡Hermione! —exclamó Ron.

Harry la miró y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Menos mal! —volvió a exclamar Ron.

—Pero pienso hacerlo ahora mismo —afirmó Harry con una sonrisa.

Antes de que Ron pudiera quejarse o tratara de impedírselo, Harry se levantó de la cama. En menos de un minuto, ya estaba saliendo por el agujero del retrato para ir buscar a Malfoy.

* * *

Le costó encontrarlo porque le había prestado el Mapa del Merodeador a Moody, así que tuvo que hacerlo al modo tradicional.

Finalmente, después de toparse con Parkinson en un solitario corredor y de interrumpir una sesión de besuqueo que la chica sostenía con un estudiante de Beauxbatons, ella le informó, con una sonrisa enorme y muy sabihonda, que Malfoy estaba afuera en los terrenos, seguramente junto al lago.

Ya estaba muy oscuro, pero a Harry no le importó y salió corriendo a buscarlo.

Lo encontró en la orilla más cercana al castillo. Malfoy estaba envuelto en una capa muy abrigadora, pues eran finales de febrero y todavía hacía bastante viento y frío. Tenía los brazos alrededor de su torso, como abrazándose a él mismo, y miraba hacia las tres plataformas en medio del lago que habían sido testigos de la prueba realizada a los campeones apenas unas horas atrás.

Se veía tan nostálgico que Harry no pudo evitar sentir una enorme ternura por él. Creyó imaginar cuál era su problema y los remordimientos comenzaron a azotarlo.

Llegó corriendo hasta él y se paró a su lado. Sorprendido, Malfoy se giró a verlo y Harry alcanzó a distinguir un brillo de incredulidad en su mirada antes de que fingiera un gesto de exasperación.

—Ah, eres tú —masculló Malfoy—. Lo que me faltaba para cerrar con broche de oro esta noche de mierda. ¿Qué quieres?

Harry se permitió unos segundos mientras recuperaba la respiración por la carrera que acababa de pegarse.

—¿Estás... estás preocupado de que mañana aparezca la noticia en _El Profeta,_ cierto?

Malfoy apretó los labios y miró hacia el lago.

—Esto es realmente increíble. El Cabeza de Pote dando señales de clarividencia y sentido común. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Seguramente el agua helada del lago tiene poderes regenerativos.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cierra la boca, Malfoy. No es tan difícil deducir que... que lo pasó hoy en la Prueba te va a meter en problemas con tu padre. Quisiera... quisiera disculparme. Yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que tú eras mi... —Malfoy lo miró de reojo y Harry completó—: No me había dado cuenta de que eras mi persona más valorada, ¡lo que sea que eso signifique! —se apresuró a añadir—. Pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que no es tan sorprendente.

Estaba muy oscuro ahí afuera y era difícil decirlo, pero le pareció que Malfoy curvaba la boca en una sonrisa apenas muy leve.

—Si lo que mortifica a tu jodido complejo de héroe son los _crucios_ que piensas que Lucius va a meterme por el culo, despreocúpate. Siempre me quedará el recurso de defenderme alegando que el único homosexual aquí, eres tú. Después de todo, la prueba era tuya, no mía.

Harry bajó la cabeza, desviando la mirada. _Mierda._ Malfoy tenía razón. Lo que el Cáliz de Fuego había sacado a la luz, era que Malfoy era la persona más valorada para Harry, no al revés. Hasta donde Harry sabía, Malfoy podía preferir a cualquier otra persona en el castillo por encima de él. Como al imbécil de Durmstrang, por ejemplo.

El entusiasmo que había sentido cuando se decidió a buscar a Malfoy, se esfumó de repente. La desolación y los celos fueron tantos que se sintió abrumado. Decidió ponerle fin a eso de una vez por todas.

No se dio cuenta de que Malfoy lo estaba observando muy atentamente y parecía un tanto desconcertado ante el gesto de amargura que Harry tenía en la cara.

—De-de acuerdo —tartamudeó, sin mirar a Malfoy y comenzando a caminar de regreso al castillo—. Yo... yo sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, y de que no fueras a meterte en problemas por mi causa. Pero si dices que lo tienes todo bajo control, me...

Se interrumpió y detuvo su huida porque Malfoy se había acercado y lo estaba tomando de un brazo. Harry se giró hacia él, el pecho ardiéndole de esperanza.

Durante un minuto, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Se quedaron ahí en la oscuridad y bajo el inclemente viento helado, sólo mirándose con anhelo. Harry comenzó a temblar de frío: a diferencia de Malfoy, él no traía capa ni abrigo.

Pasó saliva y se atrevió a preguntar la duda que estaba torturándolo:

—Después... Después de lo que pasó durante el Baile... ¿Volviste a verte con Poliakov?

Malfoy titubeó un poco y finalmente negó con la cabeza.

Entonces, sonrió. Sonrió. Una sonrisa enorme y, para asombro de Harry, _coqueta._

—Si hay algo que recuerdo de esa noche, no fue lo que me pasó con Sergey, estúpido. Me he masturbado sin parar durante dos meses enteros con el puro recuerdo de ti haciéndote pedazos bajo mi toque —dijo con voz ronca y tan bajita que Harry apenas sí alcanzó a escuchar—. Me la he pasado sufriendo lo indecible porque pensé que serías tú el asqueado, el que no querría repetir. Así que, ¿imagina como me siento ahora que sé que _soy yo_ lo que más valoras? Sé que mi mundo va a tambalearse, y si mi padre se entera va a poner el grito en el cielo, pero... joder. Por primera vez, no me importa lo que él piense de mí, Potter. No me importa.

Harry abrió la boca, incrédulo. Dio un paso hacia Malfoy, pero no se animó a más. No podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

Malfoy, a su vez, soltó una maldición entre dientes y, como si no pudiera aguantarse más, tiró de Harry hasta pegarlo a él y le pasó los brazos por la espalda.

Harry, jadeando de asombro y alegría, correspondió el abrazo y acercó su rostro al de Malfoy.

Se besaron de modo ardiente durante un largo rato, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para separarse un poco y mirarse a los ojos, como si les costara creerlo, como si tuvieran que cerciorarse de que, efectivamente, eran ellos y no ningún otro más. Se besaron durante tanto rato que comenzaron a notar que las luces del castillo a sus espaldas comenzaban a apagarse poco a poco, señal de que el toque de queda no tardaría en entrar en vigor.

Seguramente Flich no demoraría en pasar por ahí haciendo su guardia y Harry sabía que no podían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos. Malfoy podría asegurar que no le importaba, pero Harry realmente no deseaba que su padre se enterara de eso. Decidió que haría todo lo posible por mantenerlo en secreto, no porque a él lo avergonzara, sino por el bien del chico de Slytherin.

A regañadientes, dejó de besar a Malfoy y suspiró. Malfoy abrió los ojos y sonrió presuntuoso. Llevando una mano al rostro de Harry, le quitó los mechones negros de la frente y lo miró sin decir nada. Harry le correspondió la sonrisa, presintiendo que quizá se veía como un idiota pero sin importarle en lo más mínimo.

—Ojalá que la Tercera Prueba sean dementores —le dijo a Malfoy en voz baja, aferrado como estaba a los brazos del otro, sin querer soltarlo—. Porque estoy seguro de que, gracias a _esto_ entre tú y yo, podré ser capaz de conjurar el patronus más robusto y fuerte de toda mi puta vida.

Malfoy se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Potter, no intentes ponerte romántico —le susurró divertido—, te queda fatal. Pero, ¿sabes qué? —agregó bajando la voz y acercando sus labios a los de Harry—. Si sales airoso de la Tercera Prueba... te prometo el premio de tu vida, campeón. Será algo más interesante que esa insípida Copa y mucho más valioso que mil galeones, créeme.

Diciendo eso, arqueó las cejas y le brindó la sonrisa más viva, alegre y coqueta que Harry jamás pensó poder verle a Draco Malfoy. De inmediato, Harry se imaginó a qué _premio_ se estaba refiriendo y, sin poder evitarlo, la excitación invadió su cuerpo.

Tuvo el impulso de echársele encima de nuevo para comérselo a besos, pero, por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver que Filch se acercaba a ellos cojeando a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas malas y con la señora Norris acompañándolo.

Harry suspiró y se resignó, al menos por el momento.

—¡El último en llegar al castillo es un escreguto de cola explosiva! —gritó y echó a correr hacia las enormes puertas de roble.

Malfoy soltó una maldición y comenzó a correr tratando de alcanzarlo. Ambos chicos esquivaron a Filch con bastante habilidad y, riéndose a carcajadas, entraron al castillo dejando al conserje muy atrás.

Harry finalmente había encontrado _algo_ que hacía que cada prueba pasada y por venir valiera completamente la pena. Se sentía fortalecido y preparado para lo que fuera que estuviese esperando por él dentro de aquel laberinto.

Malfoy y él buscaron un rincón solitario en el castillo donde proseguir lo que habían dejado pendiente a orillas del lago, y Harry regresó a la Torre de Gryffindor horas después, sabiendo que era materialmente imposible poder sentirse más feliz.

**fin**


End file.
